ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Announcer
An announcer is a presenter who makes "announcements" in an audio medium or a physical location. It is ususally an offscreen voice. Different voice actors fill this role in different games in the Smash Bros series, but Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. Tourney have the same voice actor to fill the role. Quotes ''Super Smash Bros.'' (Voice: Jeff Manning) *"Super Smash Bros.!" *"3, 2, 1... GO!" (Note: Brawl's Versus Mode and almost all of Tourney's gameplay work the same way.) *"Board the platforms!" *"INCREDIBLE!!!!" *"(Character) Vs. (Character or Team)!" ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Voice: Dean Harrington) *"Super Smash Bros. Melee!" *"Ready? GO!" (Note: Brawl's Single Player Modes work the same way.) *"Melee!" *"Decision!" *"Multi-Man Melee!" *"Grab the coins!" *"WOW, Incredible!" ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Voice: Pat Cashman) *"Free-for-All!" *"Multi-Man Brawl!" *"Basic Brawl!" *"Rotation!" *"Tourney!" *"Special Brawl!" *"Team Battle!" *"Spectate!" *"PERFECTO! Incredible!" Returning Quotes *"Ready, GO!" (Single Player Matches in SSBB, Classic-Adventure Mode in SSBT)(from Super Smash Bros. Melee) *"3, 2, 1... GO!" (VS. Matches in SSBB, all modes except Classic-Adventure Mode in SSBT)(from Super Smash Bros.) ''Super Smash Bros. Tourney'' (Voice: Herman Sanchez) *"Nintendo!" *"Super Smash Bros. Tourney!" *"Free-for-All!" *"Multi-Man Brawl!" *"Basic Brawl!" *"Rotation!" *"Tourney!" *"Special Brawl!" *"Team Battle!" *"Spectate!" *"Smash the Car!" *"PERFECTO! Incredible!" *"(Character Name)! (Character Name)! Outstanding!" *"(Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! Outstanding!" *"(Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! Outstanding!" *"(Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! Outstanding!" *"(Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! Outstanding!" *"Wait a second. A new opponent has interrupted the tournament!" *"Someone else has joined the Tourney!" *"You've unlocked a new costume!" *" ''Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers'' (voice: Sally Cahill) *"Nintendo!" *"Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers!" *"Free-for-All!" *"Multi-Man Brawl!" *"Basic Brawl!" *"Rotation!" *"Tourney!" *"Special Brawl!" *"Team Battle!" *"Spectate!" *"Smash the Car!" *"PERFECTO! Incredible!" *"(Character Name)! (Character Name)! Ready!" *"(Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! Ready!" *"(Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! Ready!" *"(Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! Ready!" *"(Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! (Character Name)! Ready!" *"Wait a second. A new opponent has interrupted the tournament!" *"Someone else has joined the Tourney!" *"You've unlocked a new costume!" *"You've now collected a new stage!" ''SSB'', SSBM, SSBT and SSBT2 *"Race... TO THE FINISH!" ''SSBM'', SSBB, SSBT and SSBT2 *"Home-run Contest!" *"Grab the Coins!" *"Success!" All 5 Games The following quotes are from the Japanese and English versions of all 5 games. Both Versions *"A New Record!" *"Choose your character." *"(Character Name)!" *"Sudden Death!" *"Vs. (Character or Team)!" (Not in Super Smash Bros. Tourney) *"Break the Targets!" *"Continue?" *"Complete!" *"Failure..." *"Game Over..." *"CONGRATULATIONS!!!" *"Player/Computer Player Defeated!" *"The Winner is..."/"This game's winner is: (Character)!" *"(Red/Blue/Green) Team wins!" Japanese Version Only *"Game Set!" (Also in the English version of Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Tourney) *"Purin!" *"Zenigame!" *"Fushigisou!" *"Koopa!" *"Lizardon!" *"Ice Climber!" *"Time Up!" *"Chō Un!" *"Kan U!" *"Chō Hi" *"Shokatsu Ryō!" *"Ryū Bi!" *"Ba Chō!" *"Kō Chū!" *"Gi En!" USA/PAL Version Only *"Game!" (Not in the English version of Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Tourney) *"Jigglypuff!" *"Bowser!" *"Charizard!" *"Ivysaur!" *"Squirtle!" *"Ice Climbers!" *"Time!" Trivia *Master Hand is voiced by the same person as the announcer, prior to Super Smash Bros. Tourney. This has led to theories that they may in fact be the same person. This may also be backed up by the fact the announcer has no dialogue during the fight with the Master Hand, unlike in other Classic Mode and VS. matches, where the announcer will shout out "GO!", "Game SET!", etc. up until Super Smash Bros. Tourney, where Master Hand does not have the same voice actor as the announcer. *The quote "Ready? GO!" is also used in Donkey Kong's Final Smash, Bongo Blast. *The quote "Wait a second. A new opponent has interrupted the tournament!" was previously used in Capcom vs. SNK 2 before the M. Bison or Geese Howard fights. *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' has been the only game in the series in which the announcer doesn't shout out the game's title. **It has also been the only game alongside Super Smash Bros. Tourney where the announcer says "The winner is..." instead of " This game's winner is..." *The Brawl announcer has a much deeper and less "muffled" voice than that of the Melee announcer. *The Tourney announcer is more monster-like and demonic as compared to the previous games' announcers (sans the evil laugh). Category:Terms Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney